


Fallen Founder

by iRENTemotions



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Burr - Freeform, Founding Fathers, Gen, History, aaron bur, fallen founder, founding father, hamilton/burr duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRENTemotions/pseuds/iRENTemotions
Summary: Aaron Burr's appreciation.





	Fallen Founder

_I  
Wanna be in  
The room where it happens _

Imagine living your whole life in the shadow of someone who is so similar to you on the one hand, but on the other – the gap between you and him is enormous.  
Imagine that you try so hard every time you had any opportunity, but you always fails, meanwhile your opponent keep winning, although it seems that he can do everything with less effort.  
Imagine facing many defeats without losing your spirit, determined to achieve success and being disappointed every fucking time.  
Imagine growing anxiety when with every action you’re so afraid that you will disappoint your beloved parents, whose legacy you want to protect.  
Imagine putting contribution to the issues of the state, but being always unsung, just because someone else contributed more effectively.  
Imagine that not only your career is in ruin, but you also lose your beloved.  
Imagine your close friend being more supportive to his enemy than to you.  
Imagine that you just want to have something to say but your opinion is always ignored.  
Imagine that when you finally decide to come out from your comfort zone and stand for yourself, a little shiver of your hand cost you a life of your friend.  
Imagine waiting for your whole life for your moment to be in spotlight, to use your abilities in a proper way…

...but at the end of the day, what you are remembered for, is your biggest mistake. The monuments portraits you with a gun in your insecure hand and your descendants remember mainly these millisecond which determined your whole life...

__  
_History obliterates_  
In every picture it paints  
It paints me and all my mistakes  
When Alexander aimed  
At the sky  
He may have been the first one to die  
But I’m the one who paid for it  



End file.
